A typical window treatment, such as a roller shade, a drapery, a roman shade, and/or a venetian blind, may be mounted in front of a window or opening to control an amount of light that may enter a user environment and/or to provide privacy. A covering material (e.g., a shade fabric) on the window treatment may be adjusted to control the amount of daylight from entering the user environment and/or to provide privacy. The covering material may be manually controlled and/or automatically controlled using a motorized drive system to provide energy savings and/or increased comfort for occupants. For example, the covering material may be raised to allow light to enter the user environment and allow for reduced use of lighting systems. The covering material may also be lowered to reduce the occurrence of sun glare.
While current window treatments may be adjusted to provide energy savings and/or increased comfort for occupants, the type of fabric or covering material selected for installation with the window treatment is generally given little to no consideration. Instead, fabrics or covering materials are generally selected based solely on visual aesthetics.